Turned 180 Degrees
by flashbaek
Summary: "PARK CHANYEOOOOL! MULAI BESOK KAU HARUS TINGGAL DIPEDESAAN BERSAMA NENEKMU SAMPAI KAU BERHASIL MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK DAN BISA MENGELOLA PERUSAHAAN AYAHMU!" chanbaek. baekyeol. Baekhyun x Chanyeol


"PARK CHANYEOOOOL! MULAI BESOK KAU HARUS TINGGAL DIPEDESAAN BERSAMA NENEKMU SAMPAI KAU BERHASIL MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK DAN BISA MENGELOLA PERUSAHAAN AYAHMU!"

PRANG!

Gelas _wine_ Chanyeol terjatuh diiringi teriakan hebat oleh ibunya. Seketika itu Chanyeol pingsan sementara gelas _wine_-nya pecah dan _wine _rasa anggur itu sudah membasahi kamar Chanyeol yang pijakannya bukan lantai melainkan karpet bulu bulu berwarna putih yang sangat indah.

**Turned 180 Degrees**

by; flashbaek

Byun Baekhyun!Girl , Park Chanyeol!Boy

genderswitch || typo || gaje

happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

Park Chanyeol—yeah nama anak yang baru saja menjatuhkan segelas _wine _anggur hingga mengotori karpet bulu bulu yang menjadi pijakan mereka sehari hari. Park's _family_ tidak menggunakan lantai melainkan karpet bulu bulu yang berbeda warna disetiap tempat, kecuali kamar mandi—mereka menggunakan karpet yang mudah menyerap air—mereka menggunakan _vaacum cleaner _untuk membersihkan lantai mereka—yang menggunakan karpet bulu bulu—, sungguh keluarga yang sangat kaya bukan?

Keseharian Chanyeol ditemani oleh banyak pembantu dirumah Chanyeol dan setiap tempat berisi pembantu—contohnya; tugas memasak dikerjakan oleh 'dia', tugas menyuci dikerjakan oleh 'dia', tugas menyiapkan makanan dikerjakan oleh 'dia', dan seterusnya—yeah, Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dan seorang lelaki! maka dari itu ayah dan ibunya sangat menyayangi Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol sebagai pengurus perusahaan Park Crop di Seoul, sebuah perusahaan terkenal dan terkaya yang sudah mempunyai cabang dimana mana.

Chanyeol merupakan anak yang tampan, kaya, tinggi yang menjulang, pintar, kulit putih bersih, lengannya terbilang sedikit berotot dan berlekuk, pintar memainkan alat musik, berprestasi, terkenal dikalangan sekolah dan lingkungan, senyum yang terbilang luar biasa, merupakan ketua osis dan juga ketua tim basket. Tak heran banyak yang mengejar Chanyeol disekolah terutama gadis gadis centil yang senang mengganggu Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama—Do Kyungsoo, tetap saja gadis gadis centil itu masih saja mendekati Chanyeol dan berniat menjadi PHO—Perusak Hubungan Orang—Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah menginjak empat bulan. Alasan yang sangat klasik jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berpacaran. Awalnya Kyungsoo juga menjadi gadis gadis centil yang menggangu Chanyeol untuk mencari perhatian Chanyeol, akhirnya Chanyeol menembak Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo juga merupakan murid terkenal dikalangan sekolah, Kyungsoo gadis yang cantik, sexy, dan kaya. Yeah—sangat klasik jika Chanyeol yang mesum menembak Kyungsoo hanya dengan alasan itu.

Sedikit cerita, Chanyeol sangat suka menghamburkan uang dan berfoya foya dari malam hingga pagi. Ia juga mengundang teman temannya setiap hari dan berdisko dirumahnya sendiri. Chanyeol selalu pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia sering sekali mengikuti balap liar dan juga mentraktir teman temannya. Jadi ia tak terawat lagi, maka dari itu ibu Chanyeol meminta ibu suaminya—nenek Chanyeol—untuk merawat Chanyeol didesa. Ibu ayah Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal di kota akibat manusia manusia yang dikota sungguh tidak mencintai lingkungan, maka dari itu nenek Chanyeol akhirnya pindah kedesa sejak Chanyeol berumur sembilan tahun.

"Halo?"

"_Sayang...apa benar kau akan pergi ke desa?"_

"Ya, maafkan aku Kyung. Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan diri dari rumah sialan ini, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil."

"_Kau akan selamanya tinggal didesa ya? Aku tidak tahan melihat bagaimana kekasihku menjadi kotor dan penuh bakteri jika kekasihku terus saja berada didesa."_

"Tidak Kyung, aku akan kembali sampai aku menjadi orang yang baik. Ayah dan ibuku tidak tahu jika aku sudah menjadi baik. Aku juga sangat jijik dengan orang desa,"

"_Kita tidak bisa lagi bercumbu kan sayang? Aku sedih,"_

"Tidak Kyung, jangan bersedih lagi, aku akan terus mencumbuimu pada saat aku pulang nanti, selamat tinggal, jangan mencari lelaki lain selain diriku, aku akan mencarimu, Kyung aku janji."

_"Baiklah, Yeol, sampai jumpa, terimakasih sudah menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak akan mencari lelaki lain selain dirimu, Sarang—"_

Telepon dimatikan oleh Chanyeol sendiri setelah ibunya menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengangkat kopernya sendiri menuju mobil ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan cemberut, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah putus hari ini. Sebenarnya ibu Chanyeol tidak menyetujui Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, karena ibu Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo seperti wanita—jalang? Oke lupakan.

Hari ini Chanyeol menghidupi kehidupannya didesa, salah satu tempat yang Chanyeol paling benci didunia. 

—_**###—**_

Besoknya, Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah barunya menjadi anak desa. Kemarin malam Chanyeol tidak sempat melihat desa karena ia harus tertidur dimobil lalu dibangunkan oleh ayahnya untuk menuju rumah neneknya. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah terbangun tapi kesadarannya belum meningkat jadi ia tak sempat melihat pedesaan.

Chanyeol awalnya sangat jijik untuk membuka knop pintu, walaupun rumah milik nenek kecil tetapi sangat bersih dan nyaman. Chanyeol sedikit melirik suasana dilingkungan luar melewati kaca jendela, seketika itu mata Chanyeol membulat, tidak mungkin ini pedesaan...

Lingkungan diluar sangat bersih dan indah, didepan dan disamping Chanyeol ada tetangga yang rumahnya tidak beda seperti rumah nenek. Sungguh—perkiraan desa oleh Chanyeol berserta teman temannya sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat.

Chanyeol saat ini menggunakan celana _jeans _panjang, baju kaos tipis yang mereknya terkenal di Seoul, memakai topi yang ia bawa kebelakang, memakai kacamata hitam, dan juga memakai sepatu berwarna merah. Sungguh—Chanyeol! Kau bukan berada di Seoul

"Chanyeol, kau sudah besar. Apa kabar?" Chanyeol menoleh melihat Park Yixing, anak dari saudara kandung ayahnya berdiri didepan pintu sambil membawakan air putih untuk Chanyeol. Sama seperti neneknya, Yixing tidak tahan dengan udara dikota maka dari itu ia berniat untuk pergi ke pedesaan membantu merawat neneknya.

"Baik," Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia sudah tahu bahwa air minum itu untuknya, Chanyeol sangat jijik untuk meminumnya—melihatnya saja ingin muntah—maka dari itu ia dengan cepat membuka knop pintu rumah neneknya kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Ketika Chanyeol menghirup udara segar didesa, Chanyeol merasa ia berada di surga. Hawanya tidak terlalu panas dan juga tidak terlalu dingin sangat pas, suara bising motor, mobil, dan mesin tak terdengar. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan pagar kemudian menutup pagarnya lagi dan berjalan di trotoar.

"Inilah yang aku suka disini, hanya kita bersekolah bisa memakai baju bebas," Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya dan juga letak topinya. Kemudian ia mengambil _handphone_-nya—Iphone5s—dari saku celananya dan memasangkan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Ia memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali kedalam saku celana.

"YA! YA! TOLONG MINGGIR, HEY!" Seorang gadis berteriak setengah mati untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dari _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya. Gadis itu berusaha mengerem sepedanya tapi tak berhasil, ia sangat takut untuk melajukan sepedanya melewati jalan tapi ia juga takut menabrak lelaki yang berada didepannya. Ia bingung jalan mana yang harus ia pilih?

BRUK!

"Aduh... Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku." Gadis itu bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang tengkurap ditanah. Chanyeol mendengus, hari pertama didesa sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol bangkit dari tengkurapnya kemudian membersihkan bajunya dari kotoran yang menempel di jalan trotoar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menabrakku? Dasar bodoh dan tak sopan, sudah membuat orang terjatuh masih terdiam. Kau tidak ada niatan untuk membantu, HAH?" Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya dan menunjuk nunjuk gadis itu dengan wajah berkilat marah, sungguh ia merasa malu karena terjatuh walaupun tidak ada yang melihat tapi ia sungguh malu hanya karena ditabrak oleh sepeda sampai terjatuh.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak sopan?!" Gadis itu membela dirinya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali memasangkan kacamatanya.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan! Ini kan tempat pejalan kaki, kenapa kau masih melajukan sepeda kotormu di trotoar? Kau tidak punya mata?" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang untuk membela dirinya lagi dengan gadis ini. "Lihatlah pakaianmu lusuh seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa mencuci bajumu sendiri atau mungkin semua pakaianmu kotor dan tidak berwarna? HAHA," Oke kali ini Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya, ia mengingat perkataan kakaknya agar bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"Ada apa dengan sepeda kotorku? Apa masalahmu? Lagipula aku punya alasan jika aku menjalankan sepedaku di trotoar, sepertinya kau orang kota ya, melihat cara berpakaianmu yang keterlaluan. Dasar _namja _tak berguna, bodoh, jelek, seperti tiang listrik, tukang marah, sombong, angkuh, egois," Gadis itu menaikkan sepedanya yang terjatuh dan memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol—dengan menyeret kakinya karena kakinya berdarah akibat terjatuh tadi—yang masih sibuk dalam pikirannya. Apakah gadis ini buta? Kenapa ia tidak merasa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol—pikiran Chanyeol

"Arggghhh! Dasar desa yang sungguh aneh!"

—_**###—**_

"Luuuuuu~ kau dimana? Permisi~" Gadis yang baru saja menabrak Chanyeol tadi berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang tak jauh beda dari rumah nenek Chanyeol, rumahnya dan rumah nenek Chanyeol hanya berbeda satu blok. Jadi Baekhyun berjalan sangat lama, mengingat rantai sepedanya lepas dan juga kakinya yang lecet.

"Oh...Baek? Mencari Luhan? Luhan sudah pergi bersama Sehun, baru saja mereka pergi." Kata yeoja paruh baya yang keluar dari depan rumahnya. Gadis ini—Kim Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya pada ibu Luhan.

"Terimakasih, bibi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa apa?"

"Ya, ini hanya luka kecil hehe," Langsung saja Baekhyun pergi dari rumah Luhan dan ibu Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang kesusahan menjalankan sepedanya.

_'Pasti gara gara namja aneh tadi, mereka meninggalkanku karena aku datang terlalu lama dan berdebat dengan sebuah tiang!_' Umpat Baekhyun.

Kim Baekhyun—seorang gadis ceria dan mungil dari ia lahir hingga besar sudah tinggal di desa. Kulitnya seputih susu, mata sipit, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda, dan juga rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan panjang hingga sampai di pinggangnya. Saat ini Baekhyun menginjak kelas satu menengah atas. Ia bersekolah dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Xi Luhan dan juga Oh Sehun adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun mereka sudah bersama sama dari mereka sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas saat ini.

Baekhyun hanya mempunya kakak laki laki yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya yang bernama—Kim Joonmyun. Saat ini Joonmyun sedang membantu ayahnya menanam tanaman diperkebunan, jika Baekhyun mempunyai waktu luang ia akan membantu ayahnya untuk bekerja diperkebunan bersama kakaknya. Sementara ibu Baekhyun sudah lama meninggal sejak Baekhyun berumur lima tahun.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, kenapa bisa tiang gila tadi mengejeknya? Bukankah ia tahu bahwa desa seperti ini? Dasar bodoh! Pikirannya sungguh pendek dan bodoh. Seketika ia melihat sekeliling desa, membuatnya terasa tidak ada beban dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

**tbc or delete? **

Hiiii ini project baru, gimana, suka ga? Lagi kepikiran bikin ff begini hehe~ buat Truth or Dare maaf author lagi stress, kemarin data truth or dare ngilang ditelan bumi, tinggal dikit lagi selesai aaahhh. Sabar ya nunggu xD

boleh minta review?

terimakasih.


End file.
